7kppfandomcom-20200215-history
7KPP Week
The first 7KPP Week took place after the Kickstarter was concluded. The second will take place in February 2017, after the release of the Extended Demo. Excerpt "Greetings, Adorable Army (all 300 of you)! The 7KPP Mods would like to celebrate the successful kickstarter and the on-going steam greenlit, so Mod Avalie thought of reenacting the Vail Isle Summit by hosting a 7 week event! Mod Lyon and Mod Zarad, however, fervently rejected the idea, so the trio sat down over lots of tea and decided to… host a 7KPP week to celebrate the successful kickstarter between September 6 to 12 2015! Anyone of the Adorable Army is formally invited to join us, be it new or old fans~ Check out the prompts and rules here and an example. Entries for the event could include fanart, fanfics, fanmix, or whatever your creative minds can conjure! Please do remember to read the rules carefully before any submission, though, to prevent the mass (shameful) exporting of MCs from the Summit. Wouldn’t want our butlers to faint, would we? Any inquires will be looked through the askbox by the Mods. One last thing. Don’t be a Blain or a Jarrude. Let’s be nice and support one another’s entries! "http://7kpp.tumblr.com/post/126672501180/greetings-adorable-army-all-300-of-you-the Days * Day 1 - Sept 6: Origin ''' * Day 2 - Sept 7: '''Writing * Day 3 - Sept 8: Achievement * Day 4 - Sept 9: Scenario * Day 5 - Sept 10: Castle * Day 6 - Sept 11: Hosting ''' * Day 7 - Sept 12: '''Relationship Prompts Day 1 - Sept 6 : Origin * What makes this nation your favourite? * Where would you want to live? * Which MC is your favourite? Day 2 - Sept 7 : Writing * Any strings of words that were so mesmerizing that you can’t forget them even if you tried? * Funniest lines? * (Least) Favourite letters? Day 3 – Sept 8: Achievement * Which was your favourite achievement? * Which achievement was the hardest to unlock? * Which one made you laugh? * What achievement should exist? (e.g. SAVED - having 1000+ game saves) Day 4 – Sept 9: Scenario (could be secret/bonus scenes as well) * Which scene was your favourite? * Which scene was the hardest to unlock? * Which scene do you recommend for players to see? Day 5 – Sept 10: Castle * Which part of the castle do you love exploring? * What stats do you often raise? * Where do you think the Chaperones/Delegates/Staff/Servants hang out? (Bonus if it’s Sayra 10 is Sayra’s birthday) Day 6 - Sept 11: Hosting * What was the first event you hosted? * Which delegate’s invitation do you love the most? * Which is your favourite event to host? * An event which MC failed to host epically. * What do you feel about the events in Vail Isle? (e.g. Welcome Feast Convo/Horse ride/Ship race/MM’s breakfast) Day 7 – Sept 12: Relationship * Favourite romanceable/friendship/rivalry? * Which Approval fraction do you love? * Secret relationship? (Bonus if it’s Greer 12 is Greer’s birthday) Ruleshttp://7kpp.tumblr.com/7kppweek 1. Any form of creation made by you is accepted - graphics, gifs, fanart, fanfics, etc. 2. Please do not repost other people’s works (especially fanart), unless you have added proper sourcing with permission from the creators (preferably a screenshotted message from them stating their approval). 3. Google, weheartit etc. are not considered as proper sources, so anything posted from those places will not be accepted. 4. Please tag 7kppweek within the first 5 tags so that we can find your post. 5. Remember to tag all your nsfw pieces of work with nsfw. 6. Do not express any character hate, ship hate, and do not stir up ship wars. 7. We will try to reblog anything that does not go against these rules. 8. Have fun! 2017 7KPP Week 2017 is/was the week leading up to Valentine's Day, and celebrates the release of the extended demo.http://7kpp.tumblr.com/post/155766590675/7kpp-week-2017 The prompts are: * Day 1 - Past (8 Feb, 2017) * Day 2 - Sacrifice (9 Feb, 2017) * Day 3 - Dreams (10 Feb, 2017) * Day 4 - Present (11 Feb, 2017) * Day 5 - Growth (12 Feb, 2017) * Day 6 - Hope or Despair (13 Feb, 2017) * Day 7 - Future (14 Feb, 2017) References Category:Fan Events Category:Fandom